The Angel Files: A Whole New World
by Lovelyheart49
Summary: When twins Kairi and Kairu find themselves in the anime Fruits Basket, things are pretty weird. Thanks to a 'random' attack when they first arrive, Kairi is left blind. Why was she attacked? Why are they here? Who was that man that attacked? What does he want with Kairi and Kairu? Is everything really ok? Or is there something more sinister out to get the girls... Please read!
1. Introduction

Introduction

This story was inspired by Sarimia's _Defying Gravity _series. A few things are going to look a lot similar, but most things will be different. For instance. This series should be around five books long. I hope you enjoy!

**My OC's**

**Kairi Masters:** Pronounced Kah I Ree

Personality: Comedic, very sarcastic, friendly if she knows you

Hair: Mid-length black

Eyes: Blue

Wings: Inky Black

Kairu's identical twin

**Kairu Masters: **Pronounced Kah I Roo

Personality: Sweet, gentle, wouldn't hurt a fly, friendly to everyone

Hair: Mid-length black

Eyes: Blue

Wings: Pure White

Kairi's identical twin

**Hunter Morosani: **Pronounced Morrow San Ee

Personality: Psychopathic

Hair: White

Eyes: Black

Wings: White

The Last World Angel until Kairi


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Kairi, are you excited for our seventeenth birthday tomorrow?" Kairu, my twin sister squealed into my ear.

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "I wanna be able to hear by then, but yeah Ru, I am."

Kairu pouted for a second before getting excited again. "What do you think they're going to do for it, Ri?"

I snorted loudly. "It's a surprise for a reason, oh sister of mine."

"Kaaaaairrrrrrrriiiiiii!" Kairu whined while I pretended to scratch my ears off. "You're supposed to guess!"

"I don't care, I just hope it's exciting."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Meanie."

"Ho."

"Skank."

"Slut."

"I love you, Kairi."

"Somehow, I love you too."

Kairu looked out the window into the pouring rain outside our bedroom window. "Wanna go play in the rain for probably the last time?"

I looked up and smiled at her. "Yeah, I'd love to."

Kairu and I carefully snuck downstairs and out the back door. We were so going to be dead if we were caught out in the rain. Our mother would scold us for 'not acting our age.' And then we'd probably get in so much trouble we'd be grounded until we died. Or left the house. Either or.

But that thought was shoved aside as we ran happily in the rain. We finally ran into each other when-

BOOM!

A crack of lightning was heard, and suddenly I was floating in darkness. The only thing I could see was Kairu, who was lying beside me, either knocked out, or sleeping. Then, in a sudden flash, a forest burst from the darkness around us.

It was obviously nighttime; the full moon was shining above the treetops. Wherever we were, it was no longer raining. The wind rustled around the clearing we were in. Suddenly a figure stepped out from behind a tree.

"Hello? Sir?" I shouted. "Can you tell us where we are? We just appeared here out of nowhere and-"

In a quick and powerful movement, the man leapt forward and caught me before I could move, let alone cry out for help. His face was covered, but his menacing black eyes bore into mine, and silver hair leaked from the covering he wore.

He drew a knife and in a precise motion slashed both my eyes.

Nothing. I could see nothing any longer.

I couldn't see anything, but I could react.

I bit down hard on the man's hand, and let out a blood curdling, which apparently woke Kairu. She also let out a blood-curdling scream out also, which drew my attackers attention to Kairu.

But without my eyes, I couldn't help my sister.

So while she fought him off, I continued screaming and crying in pain. Eventually, I heard footsteps approach us, and stopped screaming, praying that it was help.

"Help her!" I heard a loud, angry voice yell.

I heard someone move toward where Kairu and the man were before I was attacked. Footsteps approached to where I was lying.

"Who are you?!" I tried asking without screaming.

"I'm help, now c'mon and get-"

I punched where the voice was coming from, and judging from my stinging hand, and the yell of pain, I hit my mark.

"I said who are you?!" I screamed this time. "I'm not so stupid that I'm going to let some stranger carry me off right after I get attacked! Now, who are you and where is my sister?"

The person, who I had judged was a guy, growled. "Look here, I just helped save your damn ass. Your sister is with my cousin at his house being treated, and you should get some help too. My name is Kyo, now get up and move, damn it!"

The name Kyo sounded familiar, but I shrugged it off, in favor of getting treatment instead. I was glad to hear my sister was in safe hands, but hoped she was in less irritable hands than the ones I was in now.

"Alright," I grumbled. "But she better be alright!"

Kyo took my hand and led me to his cousin's house, where I could hear raised voices.

"WHERE IS MY SISTER?" Kairu howled. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"You're giving me a headache already!" I yelled as Kyo continued leading me to the house.

"Kairi!" Kairu's distressed call came from in front of me.

Suddenly something hit me like a pile of bricks, and I went down onto the hard ground.

"Oh Kairi!" My sister sobbed. "I thought you were dead! I thought _I_ was dead! I saw that man attack you and then they came and - oh! I'm just so happy you're ok!"

"Get off me, you fat cow." I grumbled. "I can't see anything."

"He got me too." Kairu whimpered. "Just above my left eye."

I felt hands pull me up, and lead me to a comfortable chair.

"Hello, My name is Hatori Sohma. I'm a doctor. What happened here?" A voice asked while I felt pressure just above my eyes.

I froze for a second. _Sohma_? _As in the people from the anime that Kairu and I were into?_

Kairu nudged me. "Um. I'm not exactly sure. My sister and I were in the rain one moment, and the next thing I know, we're in a clearing being attacked."

"Hm."

A new voice that I immediately recognized as Yuki spoke. "Do you have any idea why the man was attacking you?"

"No. I have no idea who he even was. I just asked him where we were and what had happened, and he just runs at me with a knife. Is Kairu ok? Did he hurt you Ru?"

"I'm fine, Ri." Kairu's voice was strained. "Hatori, is she going to be ok?"

There was a pregnant pause in the room as Hatori responded. "No."

My heart sunk. What had that man done to me that Hatori couldn't fix?

"That man knew exactly what he was doing and how to do it effectively. Your sister is very lucky, Kairi. She got away with only a minor cut."

Hatori got up and moved away. "All we can do for you is put antiseptics and bandages over your eyes to stop infection."

There was a distinct click to a suitcase, and some rustling before Hatori moved back over and started wrapping bandages over my eyes. "We'll let you stay the night here. Make sure that you both rest yourselves."

Kairu squeezed my hand in a reassuring manner.

"Good god, is this a dream? Did we just meet anime characters?" I asked her.

"No," She told me, her voice wavering. "We're in it. We're in Fruits Basket. They all looked just like the anime characters. All of them. Kairi, what the fuck happened?"

"I don't know, but one thing is sure, we're probably stuck here."

There was a soft knock on the door before it slid open. "Hello," a cheerful voice that belonged to Tohru said. "My name is Tohru Honda and I brought you some food."

I felt a smile grace my lips. "Thank you very much Ms. Honda. I appreciate that you would bring two strangers food."

"Oh no no no!" Tohru said, just the same as she did in the anime. "It's no problem at all! I'm happy to help! And please, call me Tohru!"

"Well, thank you all the same." Kairu responded.

I smiled to myself. Two gentle souls had met today.

"What's in there? I asked, feeling around for the food.

Kairu led my hands to the tray and a bowl of some kind of soup. I slowly brought the bowl to my lips.

"Chicken soup, a rice ball, and... Leeks? I think." Kairu told me after thanking Tohru again.

I quietly snorted into the soup as Kairu started up a conversation with Tohru. That's how our friendship with Tohru Honda began. She told us about her mother, her friends, and how she came to live at the Sohma's house.

"That sounds nice." I sighed, lying down on the couch.

"So what about you?" She asked.

Kairu squeezed my hand as she responded. "We don't know. One minute we were in our back yard, the next, we were in the woods fighting off some psycho."

There was a creak from outside the room that neither Tohru nor Kairu seemed to hear.

"Who's there?" I called out.

I could feel Kairu and Tohru staring at me. "Kairi," Kairu said slowly. "No one is there-"

Just then the door slid open. There was a pause before the person spoke. "How'd you know I was there?"

It was the same angry voice that had led me to the Sohma's house.

"Kyo," I smiled. "Thanks for checking up on us."

Kyo grunted. "Yeah, yeah. How'd you know it was me, and that I was there?"

I frowned. : I heard you outside the door, and I didn't know it was you until you spoke."

Kyo grunted again. "Shigure sent me to get Tohru and to tell you two to rest."

Tohru got up from besides Kairu and said goodbye to the both of us. Before I heard the door slid shut, I remembered something.

"Oh, hey Kyo."

"What now!" he grumbled.

"Sorry fro punching you earlier. Better safe than sorry, right?" I smiled sweetly.

Kyo left in a huff and Tohru stumbled out after him as Kairu and I got ready for sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Kairu and I got up early. Kairu described everything to me as she helped me to the table. No one was up yet, so we both talked to each other in our secret language we made up when we were kids.

"Ri? Do dinosaurs make their beds?" Translation: Do you ever think we'll get back?

"I don't know. The T-Rex would be the funniest to watch though." Translation: I don't know. We should make the best of this though.

"Bunnies scare me." Translation: I'm scared.

"Bunnies are cute. They are in league with the barrels though." Translation: You just totally ignored my keep calm moment. We should really be careful though.

Kyo walked into the room then. "What the hell are you two talking about?" He grumbled.

"Don't be a barrel, Kyo." I replied.

Kairu giggled quietly as Kyo returned, probably because he gave me some weird look.

"Stop staring at me," I muttered. "I can feel that, you know."

His gaze suddenly came off of me, as the room got really awkward. Tohru walked in at that moment, rushing around, getting ready for school. Suddenly I was hit with a great idea.

"Are you guys doing anything at school today?" I asked innocently.

"Yep!" Tohru chirped. "Today we're doing the fitness run."

I mentally high fived myself. Yes! Now we know what episode we're in! Tohru meets Hatsuharu today. I meet Haru today! I totally fangirled at that moment inside my head.

"We've got to go now," Yuki said from behind me. "I'm Yuki Sohma. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Kairi and I think you met my sister Kairu. It's nice to meet you too, we'll see you all later!"

Kairu and I waved them goodbye as they left. The rest of my day was spent mapping both the inside and the outside of the house. Kairu wanted to help me, but I wouldn't let her and she eventually gave up.

As I started mapping the outside of the house, Shigure found me and helped tell me where everything was and how to get there. He made polite conversation with us for the most part.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" he finally asked.

"No," I replied. "It sounds horrible, but we really don't."

"I'll talk to Akito, our family head, and see what he says. You can stay here in the meantime."

"Thank you Shigure."

"It's not a problem. We kind of have a thing for strays apparently."

With that, we were done with our little adventure and headed back to the house. There was a commotion going on inside the house as we walked back in. Both Kairu and I knew what was going on, but we had to play dumb. For that reason, and because I was blind, Kairu was chosen to ask the golden question.

"Why are Tohru and Kyo sitting on a cow?"

Everyone froze.

"A cow?" I asked, surprise in my voice. "Why is there a cow here?"

"Well," Shigure stuttered. "You see..."

At that moment, Haru changed back into his human form and I felt a rush of hot air.

"My eyes! My poor virgin eyes!" Kairu screamed.

"Kairu," I asked calmly, staring in whatever direction Haru had changed in. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well," Shigure sighed. "The jig is up. Tohru, Kyo, go help Yuki get upstairs. Haru, go put some clothes on. Kairu, Kairi, come with me."

Shigure spent some time explaining the zodiac to us. Kairu and I sat silently as he told us the tale.

"So what do you think?" He asked us when he was done.

"I think that's awesome." I said. "A lot of people wish they could turn into some type of animal. I think it's a gift, not a curse."

"Same here." Kairu agreed. "It's cool. Which animal are you?"

"The Dog. Yuki is the Rat, Kyo is the Cat, and Haru is the Ox."

I smiled and reached out to hold Shigure's hand. "Thank you for trusting us with your family's secret. I swear on my life that I will never tell anyone this secret without your permission."

Kairu nodded.

"Thank you," Shigure smiled before becoming serious. "I will have to inform Akito that you know of our secret though. He could have your memories wiped."

"Whatever he thinks best." Kairu said. "If that is his decision, then so be it."

"He may want to meet one of you though, just to see what you're like."

"If someone has to go, I volunteer." I told Shigure. "I'm the eldest."

There was silence for a couple of minutes before Shigure responded.

"Alright."

Someone entered the room. "Who are these girls, Shigure?" Haru's monotonous voice asked.

"Ah, Haru! So glad to see you with clothes on! These lovely girls are Kairu and Kairi. They'll be staying with us."

Haru grunted and left the room. "Kairu," Shigure said. "Would you like to go back to the school with me to get the other's school bags? I could get you a school test to see if you can get into the school. We can't have the both of you at home. One of you needs to go to school."

"I'll go." Kairu volunteered. "Kairi still needs to rest."

I squeezed her hand in thanks.

"Alright, lets get going then!" Shigure sang.

After they both left, I wandered back outside. My senses had heighted dramatically since the day before when we arrived, so I could basically see with sounds, kind of like Toph from Avatar: The Last Airbender. For example, the murmuring or voices in the second story of the house showed me where the outline of the house was. The chirping of birds showed the forest line. The soft, almost indistinguishable padding behind me meant that Kyo was trying to sneak up behind me.

"Hello Kyo." I smirked.

"How'd you know I was there?" Kyo grumbled.

"I'm blind, not deaf. When you lose a sense, your other senses are heightened. I heard you, in other words."

"Really? But it's not safe to be alone when someone's after you." He told me.

I grunted. "But you're here right? So I'm not alone."

Kyo laughed. "I guess not. I wonder how you would do in a fight?"

I smirked. "You wanna find out?"

"What!" Kyo yelled. "Why would you say something like that?"

"You asked and I'm up to see how heightened my senses really are. Why, you afraid to hit a girl?" I taunted.

I could envision his face in my head at those words, as he yelled "NO!"

"Then let's do this!" I said tuning into my surroundings.

I stepped back and felt around for a stick. I picked up a long one and started hitting the ground with it so I could see where I was. Kyo wasn't making any sudden moves, so I quickly jabbed my stick at him. From the oomph I heard, I think I hit him.

"C'mon Kyo," I taunted. " You gonna let a blind girl beat your ass?"

I think I had hit a nerve, because he finally lunged forward. I stepped back so he wouldn't hit me and started tapping my stick again. Kyo let out a flurry of punches that I tried blocking with my limited knowledge of karate. Finally, I caught one of his fists. Kyo broke out of my hold and kicked me in the chest. I felt myself fly through the air. The muscles in my back started spasming violently before I hit the ground hard.

I heard a few pairs of feet surround me as I tried pulling myself up into a sitting position. I could hear two loud voices arguing indistinctly, drowning each other out. Out of nowhere, Tohru was above me, worrying frantically if I was all right. I tried smiling to reassure her, and got up on my own.

Kyo and whoever else was fighting kept on getting louder and louder. I kind of appreciated it because now I could see where I was going. I searched around for my stick and calmly walked up to Kyo and Haru (Yuki's voice isn't that loud), and hit them both.

"Stop fighting." I told them calmly. "I'm fine. Thanks for the fight Kyo."

"What were you thinking?" Haru yelled. "Fighting a girl, let alone a blind girl!"

"I asked him to," I said, irritated at his jab at me. "We were testing my reflexes and senses."

"She was fine," Kyo murmured angrily. "I wouldn't seriously hurt her. It's like she said, we were seeing how her sense had improved."

"Well, I'm glad you're both alright." Tohru said. "Why don't we go in and have some lunch while we wait for Shigure and Kairu to get back?"

I nodded, and someone took my arm and led me into the living room. It took a while before Shigure and Kairu got back from the school, and when they did, they both had colds.

"It was so much fun Kairi. *Cough cough*" Kairu rasped in a hoarse voice. "Shigure and I played old maid and a bunch of card games with a few of my new school mates. And I passed the exam!"

"Kairu, you idiot, you're sick." I monotoned.

What an exciting few days...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next week was pretty calm for the most part. Kairu and I bonded with the Sohmas and Tohru. Word came back from Akito that we could stay, but he had he would have to meet one of us.

All in all, things were pretty good. Well, up until Valentine's Day.

I spent my day like any other. Shigure would usually read to me, I would fall asleep on the porch, everyone would come home from school, and Kyo would teach me some martial arts.

But today, Kagura came home from school with everyone. I had never liked Kagura in the anime. She always seemed too clingy. But I made an effort to try and be nice. If not for my sake, then for everyone else's.

"So, um, Kagura right? Why are you here?" I asked, trying not to be bitchy.

"Valentine's Day is a very important day for lovers to be together." Kagura said, a slightly menacing tone in her voice.

"You wont find any lover here." Kyo grumbled next to me.

I stifled my giggles as Shigure scolded him and had to bite my lips to hold in my laughter when he refused to take Kagura's candy.

Kairu and I let everything unfold like in the anime, and soon it was time for clingy bitch- I mean Kagura to leave.

"That girl seems like a basket case." I muttered to Kyo as he taught me later that night.

"She is." He grumbled.

After a week, it was finally time for me to meet Akito. "Now Kairi," Hatori told me as he led me past the gates to Akito's house. "It's very important that you are always respectful, polite, and that you keep your temper."

I smiled gently and patted his hand. "Thank you Hatori."

He grunted as he led me inside. "Akito, sir, I have Kairi Masters with me."

"Leave her with me."

Hatori helped me sit down and left.

"So," Akito's cool voice came from above me. "You and your sister are confident you can keep this family's secret."

"Yes sir." I said, my head down.

Akito scoffed and the muscles in my back started randomly spasming. I tried shaking off the discomfort, but it only worsened.

_Dear God, not now, please not now!_

Suddenly my check started stinging. "Don't make that face at me!" Akito growled.

"I'm so sorry sir!" I apologized, bowing down respectfully. "My muscles in my back were spasming and it was extremely painful. It was not for you, I apologize."

There was an extremely long silence.

"The muscles were spasming?" Akito sounded surprised. "Where. Show me."

Suddenly there was a hand on my back and the muscles went wild. "Right there, sir." I grimaced.

"Are you one of us?" Akito asked, hope overflowing from his voice.

"One of who, sir?" I asked.

"Yes," he murmured, ignoring me. "I heard that you didn't know where you were, and you appeared from no where, so it would make sense."

"I don't understand, sir." I tried saying respectfully.

"You're name is Kairi Masters, yes?" Akito asked.

"Yes sir." I responded.

"Before you landed here, but after you disappeared from your home, did you go anywhere else?" He asked forcefully.

I stayed silent and Akito shook me.

"DID YOU?!" He screamed.

"Yes sir." I finally said.

"Where?"

"I don't exactly know. It was dark; I could only see my sister. We were there for a second, then landed in the clearing that they found us in."

"There was no one else there?" He asked, a little horrified.

"No, sir. Only my sister and I." I said, a little confused.

"You're one of us." Akito breathed, sounding relieved.

"One of who, sir?" I asked again, trying not to get agitated.

"An angel. Stop calling me sir."

Silence.

"A what?"

"A Dimensional Angel. That's why you're here. Things are probably different where ever you came from. It confuses you as to how you got here."

I nodded slowly, confused as to where he was getting at.

Suddenly, both his hands were on my back and he was speaking in a strange language. The spasming was at full force and then, in a hot flash of pain, the spasming stopped.

"Yes. You are one of us." Akito breathed, laughing just a little under his breath. "I thought I was all alone."

The blindfold was yanked from my eyes and light, nimble fingers danced across the healing scars on my eyes.

"The man that did this to you," Akito said. "He had black eyes and white hair, didn't he."

It wasn't a question, but a sad revelation.

"Yes. Do you know who it was?" I asked.

"Yes. His name is Hunter, ironically, and he is an angel too. Or was one. He got it in his head that there are such things as 'true angels' and that he was the only one. He started killing off other angels until it was only he and I left."

"Why didn't he kill you?" I asked, now completely at ease with him.

This wasn't the Akito I thought he was. He was just lonely, and being the last of his kind had driven him to hatred. Now that I was here, maybe we could be friends.

"We used to be friends." Akito said sadly. "He spared me and told me if I ever traveled to another world again, he'd kill me."

"I'm sorry." I said, reaching for his hand.

Akito squeezed my hand, and then lightly touched my eyes again. "Once upon a time, I could heal your eyes for you. We angels have that ability, you know. If I could, I would, but all my healing powers go to keeping me alive. I'm very sick you see. Another reason why I can't travel."

"That sounds horrible." I said.

"Yeah, it's not fun." Akito agreed. "Usually, there is a guardian of the gates in the darkness you went to. He activates your wings and tells you what's going on. Hunter probably killed him. You have to have your wings activated to travel worlds. I'm surprised you managed to do it without yours."

"I'm just as confused as to how we got here."

"Would you like me to activate your wings for you?" Akito asked, pulling me up beside him.

"Oh, yes please!" I said in delight.

Akito went behind me and started rubbing my shoulder blades roughly until a loud _whoosh_ was heard and I was knocked off my feet.

Akito laughed kindly. "That happened to me too. You'll get used to it."

There was a long silence while I walked around the room, getting used to the new weight.

"What color are they?" I finally asked him.

"A very nice inky black. Very pretty indeed."

"Thanks." I smiled. "What color is yours?"

There was another _whoosh_ and I imagined Akito looking into a mirror at himself. "Sort of like an ashy gray. Nothing compared to yours though."

I smiled and thanked him. This Akito was nicer, maybe the Akito from the story had just been lonely for too long. Maybe he needed a friend. I'm glad I could be this Akito's friend, at least.

Akito taught me how to summon and retract my wings and how to strengthen the wing muscles so I could fly whenever I wanted to.

And so Akito and I talked for a long time. I told him of our world and my life, and he told me of his adventures in other worlds and all the friends he had. Finally, almost an hour later, Hatori came back.

"Akito," Hatori said from outside the door. "It is about time that I brought Ms. Masters home."

"Oh, alright." Akito sighed, squeezing my hand before getting up and moving away. "Come and get her then."

Hatori entered and helped me up.

"'Bye Akito!" I smiled and laughed.

"Goodbye Kairi," Akito laughed back. "Don't worry, I'll see you soon. I'm glad we found each other."

Hatori quickly led me back to his car. "How did you manage that?" He asked astounded.

"I have no idea, but I'm going with it. I think we connected. He was just lonely." I told him.

The ride home was quiet but as soon as I got to the door, I was pulled inside quickly.

"Hi!" Momiji said happily, pulling me inside. "I'm Momiji! I just met your sister, Kairu; and you must be Kairi! You know about the zodiac right? I'm the rabbit!"

"It's nice to meet you Momiji." I smiled at him.

At that second, Tohru got back and Momiji went to go get her. Tohru made us dinner while I talked to Kyo, Kairu, Shigure, Momiji, and everyone else. After we ate Shigure asked what Momiji was doing at his house and I zoned out until I was mentioned.

"Kairi, will you come?" Momiji asked me in a cute baby voice.

"Sure Miji." I smiled. "I'd love to! It'll do me some good. I need to relax, thanks kiddo."

"See, Kyo." Momiji pouted. "Everyone's going but you."

I went back to thinking while the stuff went on around me until Shigure, Kyo and Yuki figured out that Tohru was broke because she bought them presents.

"She was just so damn happy about it!" Kyo yelled. "How could we know she was broke? She didn't have to get that stuff for us, but hey, she thought it'd be fun to spend all her money. She could have bought clothes, paid for her class trip, or something. I mean, talk about stupid. What was she thinking?! She was just making things hard on herself."

There was a pause until I spoke up.

"But Tohru doesn't think that way." I said gently. "She thought being nice to all of us was better than making herself happy. Some people call it stupid, I call it being thoughtful. That makes her happy. I wish more people were that thoughtful."

Momiji told the story of the most foolish traveler in the world, while I blanked out again. I really wanted to go outside and use my wings, but it would be dangerous for me to go out there at night, even if I could use my senses to get around.

When Momiji was done, I excused myself to my room I shared with my sister. I'd had a long day, and sleep overcame me easily.

The next morning, I was walking around the yard, like I did every morning, when I heard Kyo come up behind me.

"Good morning Kyo." I said smiling.

"Hey," He said, now used to how I could distinguish people from their walks. "I'm going to the hot springs for you tomorrow."

That was surprising. Didn't he go for Tohru instead?

I tilted my head to the side. "Why? Why me?" I asked curiously.

"You got me thinking yesterday. And... And you're thoughtful too. You really are something."

I smiled. "You know, Kyo? You're really something too."

He laughed and suddenly I heard Momiji. "Kyo's got the hots this morning."

I smiled while Kyo started beating up Momiji and Momiji started crying for help. Eventually Kyo stopped picking on Momiji and we walked around the yard while he described what everything looked like.

At least I could enjoy a spa trip tomorrow...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, the six of us piled into a large bus so we could go to the spring. Momiji kept everyone busy while I sat quietly next to Kairu, holding a book. Eventually, my silence was noticed.

"Are you ok, Kairi?" Momiji asked.

"Yeah," I smiled as I felt everyone's eyes turn to me. "I'm fine. I'm just trying to remember some stuff."

Kairu patted my hand, knowing how much I missed reading. I normally read two to four books a week, so for the last month and a half, I had been slowly dying on the inside. Even with Shigure reading a little to me in the mornings hadn't been enough.

"Like what?" Momiji asked innocently.

I shrugged. "Just stuff. Like what color the sky would be on a clear day. I miss reading. I was remembering how much I used to read before I came here."

"Well, why can't you now?" Momiji asked.

"She's blind you idiot! It means she can't see!" Kyo shouted angrily.

"It's ok, Kyo." I smiled sadly. "Yeah, I miss it, but I'll cope because there's nothing else I can do."

There was a long silence until Kairu tried to break it. "Um, so Kairi, you never got to tell me how your meeting with Akito went."

I mentally facepalmed. C'mon Kairu! You've seen the anime! You know how Akito had treated them!

The bus seemed to blow up with shouting. Mainly Yuki and Kyo.

"You saw WHO!"

"Are you ok, Ms. Masters?"

"Did he hurt you at all?"

"Are sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine guys," I smiled. "Believe it or not, Akito and I hit it off nicely. I think he was just lonely, and he saw I was in my own little world, and we connected on that level. I don't think he ever meant to be mean; he was just lonely, hurt, and jealous that you all had someone that you connected with and he didn't. I think we might even be friends, even if it seems sudden."

"Be careful with Akito, Kairi," Kyo said.

"I think the hot spring is right over there." Yuki told us.

Sure enough, Kyo and Kairu were soon helping me off the bus. The hot springs lady came over and attacked us, but Kairu and I didn't freak out and she soon calmed down. I blanked out while the hostess lead us to our main rooms. From what Kairu described, the view and the rooms sounded amazing.

Soon, Momiji was pushing everyone to go to the springs, so Kairu lead me to go get changed (while everyone else would be naked, I decided I wanted clothes, just in case I walked past a male I wouldn't be naked). From what Kairu told me, my bathing suit was a black two-piece.

Tohru and Kairu helped me into the springs and I felt the hot water slowly wrap around my body. Tohru brought the picture of her mom with her into the bath. While Kairu and Tohru talked, I slowly felt around the spring so I was kind of swimming.

Suddenly a voice broke the semi-silence. "Um... Guys?" Kairu suddenly called. "I think Tohru passed out."

Suddenly there was a flurry of activity as the hostess and Kairu helped Tohru, who had gotten dizzy and passed out during the silence.

Nobody came back for me, so I started singing 'A Team' by Ed Sheeran to myself. When I was finished Kairu came back and helped me out. She put a nice dress on me, as we got ready to eat dinner. I sat next to Kyo on the end of the table.

"Hey Kyo," I asked. "Would you give me some sushi or something? Something I don't need a fork or spoon for, so I don't look like I'm a complete retard?"

"Sure. Whatever you weirdo." He teased me.

I laughed and he made me a plate, telling me what was on what side. He and I talked for a while as I ate and the rest of our group chatted with each other. Finally the hostess came in with the chef and the started yelling and screaming like in the anime. It was all I could do to keep out from laughing.

Later, when Tohru went out, I decided I would rather go 'watch' Kyo get beat by Yuki. I started laughing when I heard Tohru miss the ball.

"What, you think you could do better?" Kyo teased me.

"Is this going to end like that one fight ended?" I teased back.

"I want Kairi to win!" Momiji cheered.

I did play Kyo and I ended up beating him. Momiji slept in between Kairu and Tohru while I stayed awake and listened to the sounds of the night.

*The Next Day*

We said our goodbyes to the hostess lady and I laughed when Tohru found out that Momiji was going to high school next year as a freshmen.

"So you already knew?" Momiji asked.

"Yeah, well I had a feeling." I responded, messing with his hair.

"Will you be going to high school next year, Kairi?" Momiji asked.

"Maybe." I said. "If I have someone help me out around the school, then maybe I'll go."

"Me and Haru and Kyo will help you Kairi!" Momiji said all cutesy.

"Alright!" I laughed. "You talked me into it, kid! I'll go to school."

"Yay!" Momiji sang while running around.

What did I get myself into?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It soon came to be that I was going to enroll in high school with everyone else. Kairu left me with Kyo while she talked to some of her friends from last year. Kyo just sat near the window reading a magazine while Tohru talked to Arisa and Hana. Finally I just got so damn bored.

"Kyooooooo." I groaned. "I'm bored. Let's go see Haru and Miji."

"Why do I gotta do it?" He grumbled.

"Because I'm blind and I can't do it myself."

Silence.

"Alright. Fine."

"I think I like this girl!" Arisa said from under her facemask.

So Kyo and I went on an adventure trying to find Haru and Momiji.

"Do you even know where they are?" Kyo grumbled after ten minutes.

"You're asking the blind girl, sweetie."

"Why do I have to do everything!" Kyo complained. He pulled me over to a wall. "Now stay here."

I clicked my heels together, did an army salute, and gave a sarcastic smirk. "Sir, yes sir!"

"You irritate me sometimes." He muttered.

"It's my job to please." I retorted, sticking my tongue out.

I could tell he was fighting back a smile, because he didn't blow up at me, but patted my head and walked away. While I was on the wall, I overheard a couple of guys talking.

"Hey, man, check it out! That girl's pretty hot."

So I'm the one who takes Tohru's place in this part? Oh, I can _so_ do that. Those boys won't know what hit them.

"I don't know man, she looks kind of weird with that blind fold."

"Dude! She's _blind_! Double score! Feeble, just my type. I bet I can talk her into a date, easy."

"So what are you waiting for? Go over there and work your magic."

"Watch and learn man."

Kyo's fist can out of nowhere and punched next to my head. I could tell he was death glaring at the two guys because they suddenly stopped advancing.

I stared hard right at where the guy's voices had come from, a frown etched deep on my face. "You see my friend here? He's very protective. I'm blind, not deaf. I heard every word you said. Feeble? Let's see just how feeble my foot is when its stomping on your privates. Next time you try and talk about someone, at least whisper. Dumbass."

The two guys turned and ran like there was no tomorrow.

"Good job." Kyo laughed. "I was afraid I was gonna have to fight your battles for you."

I laughed with him. "Nah. I would have turned him down. What assholes."

"Kairi!" I heard Momiji yell.

"Hey kiddo." I smiled.

"What are you? Stupid?!" Kyo yelled, probably hitting Momiji on the head.

Momiji cried for a minute, allowing Haru to catch up.

"Idiot! What are you doing wearing a girls uniform?!" Kyo yelled again.

I giggled. "I think he looks cute, Kyo."

"See?" Momiji said, cheerful now. "Kairi agrees with me!"

"Kairi is blind, you idiot." Kyo deadpanned.

"He'd be cute either way." I said, sticking my tongue out playfully.

"She's right." Haru said. "I think it suits him."

"Yeah! That's right!" Momiji said cheerfully.

"It looks good on him." I said again just to mess with Kyo.

"You're still blind, and don't go encouraging him!" Kyo yelled.

Yuki walked up and their conversation continued until the school president came up. Oh, god. He really is annoying. He kept on bitching about hair color and how Momiji was in a dress. Yuki tried to defuse the situation but he kept on going on and on until I finally snapped (and luckily before Haru).

"Listen you asshole, I don't care just who you say you are. I won't take you insulting my friends! You keep on going on about hair and how someone's dressed! Well, sorry to break it to you honey, but tattoos and piercings don't tell you about a person. A person isn't defined by how they look, but by who they are! And you're about to find out real quick who I am when I'm angry."

I had started taking slow deliberate steps toward him with every sentence.

"You know what I've been doing ever since I went blind? Taking martial arts lessons. And while I may not be good enough to take down Kyo or Yuki, I _can _take down your sorry ass. So stop your bitchin' or you're gonna know how my punching bag feels after a workout!"

I held up my fists threateningly and heard them all run down the hall in full retreat.

"Yuki," Haru said calmly. "I'm sorry, but I think I'm in love with Kairi."

"I have no quarrel with that." Yuki said, and I could only imagine the smile on his face.

The bell rang so I turned back around. "Alright boys, my fun is over. Kyo, Yuki, would you do the honor of walking back with me?"

"Sure." They both responded.

"M'kay. See you later Haru! Bye Kiddo! Don't get in any trouble without me!" I said cheerfully as I started to walk back with Yuki and Kyo.

"Actually," Momiji said quietly. "I need to talk to Kyo and Yuki for a second. Do you mind if Haru walks you?"

I shrugged. "Sure. I've got no beef."

I smiled at my cow joke and heard the others sigh. Haru's chuckle came from nearby. "Clever." Was all he said.

Haru held my hand as he walked me to class, but he suddenly stopped (frozen in fear, it seemed).

"What's _he_ doing here?" He murmured.

"Who?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Akito. You met him a while ago."

"Oh! Let's go see him!"

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?"

"Probably. AKITO! HEY AKITO!" I yelled, waving my hands like a maniac.

I heard some chuckling a little way a ways to my left. I turned to face him.

"There you are. I was wondering which direction you were in." I smiled at where I hoped Akito was.

"Kairi, you are a character. Is she not, Hatsuharu?" Akito asked, in what probably seemed to him an innocent way.

Haru grunted and I gave a light laugh.

"Don't give him a heart attack Akito. He just watched me threaten our school president and get away with it, and now he's watching me converse with his family head like it's an everyday occurrence." I smiled sweetly.

Akito laughed and I swear I felt Haru's jaw hit the ground. "You're right Kairi. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I figured out a way to give you your sight back and not drain me of my powers."

I perked up immediately. "Really?! How?!" I jumped from next to Haru and pulled Akito into a tight hug, which he returned with just as much exuberance.

"Oh, thank you Akito!" I almost cried. "Thank you so much! How can I ever repay you?"

"You've already given me all I've wanted for a long time." Akito told me, kissing my forehead.

"When can you heal me?" I asked eagerly.

"I can have Hatsuharu bring you to the main house tonight if you have the time." Akito offered.

"Oh yes!" I exclaimed. "That is, if Haru doesn't mind taking me."

Akito drew away from me. "Do you mind taking Kairi to the main house for me tonight, Hatsuharu?"

"Um, y-yeah... S-sure, sir." Haru stuttered.

Akito chuckled and I giggled quietly.

Akito patted my head; bring the attention back to the both of us. "After you left, the first time I saw you, Hatori noticed the change in my behavior too. It completely baffled him. I think I even saw him reading a study on witch-craft one day."

I giggled again. "Thank you so much Akito. I appreciate everything you've done for me, even when we hadn't met yet."

Akito laughed. "Now those were dull days."

The late bell rang. "Ah... That's the late bell; I've kept you too long. Hatsuharu, do you know your way back to class?"

"Yes sir, Akito." Haru responded.

"Don't worry about Ms. Masters." Akito said gently. "I would never do anything to hurt her. She pulled me from the dark hole I was in."

Haru grunted and left. Akito took one of my arms and we started walking to class. We talked and laughed together until he finally found the room.

"Excuse me," Akito said to the teacher as he slid the door open. "I was talking to Hatsuharu Sohma and Ms. Masters outside. Please excuse her lateness, she is under my care, so this shouldn't be a problem."

"Not at all, Mr. Sohma." My new teacher, What's-her-face, said politely. "Ms. Masters, please come in."

Akito nudged me forward and then left.

I walked towards where the teacher's voice had come from until I felt her in my imaginary bubble.

"Class," She called to attention. "This is Kairi Masters. We all know her sister, Kairu Masters. Kairi, tell us about yourself."

"Hello." I smiled. "Yes, Kairu is my twin sister. I like the color blue, I love books, and I'm blind. On that note, please do not take my blindness as stupidity. They are not the same thing. In fact, I've recently found a doctor who may be able to repair my sight, so I may not be like this any longer."

"That's good news!" The teacher exclaimed, patting my back. "Kairi, you already know Kyo, so you can sit by him. Kyo, come help Kairi to her seat."

Kyo got up and gently lead me to my seat while whispers broke out across the classroom.

Great. I'm the new freak at school.

*Later that day, after school*

Just like in the anime, everyone (but me because I'm a crip) played badminton. Except now, Akito was nicer, Tohru didn't push him, and he didn't mentally scare Yuki today.

"C'mon Kairi," Kairu said happily, as everyone else packed up. "Let's go home!"

"I can't today." I told her. "I'm going to visit Akito."

Complete silence.

"Heh heh." Kyo laughed awkwardly. "I thought you said you were going to visit Akito for a second."

"I did, because I am." I deadpanned.

"WHAT?!" Everyone minus Haru roared.

"Yeah. I ran into Akito earlier today and he informed me that he found a cure to heal my eyes. Haru's supposed to take me to the house now."

"It sounds risky, Ri..." Kairu said slowly.

"I'll tell you all a secret if it works out." I bribed them.

"'Kay!" Tohru, Kairu, and Momiji said.

The rest of them grunted, so I rolled my eyes. "C'mon Haru. Let's go get my sight back."

Haru didn't speak to me on the way to the main house. Hatori took me inside to Akito without saying a word either.

Men. Scoff.

He led me to the room Akito was in. Akito and I exchanged our pleasantries before we got down to business.

"Now," Akito started. "I'm sure you know a little about how electric wires work. They conduct electricity through the metal, blah, blah, blah. Pull out your wings before we begin."

I did as he asked, careful not to trip as they unfurled.

"I'm going to put my hands over your eyes, and then you put your hands on mine while you concentrate hard on your eyes being healthy and fully functional." Akito said while putting his hands on my eyes.

I concentrated as hard as I could. About ten minutes later Akito finally spoke. "I think that should be good. Put your wings up and sit down, healing is draining the first few times. Hatori! Come in here and check Kairi."

I sat down after putting my wings up.

Hatori quietly came in and undid the blindfold. A dull redness filled my eyelids, then a dim-lighted room with two men slowly focused onto my vision. I sucked in a quiet gasp, moisture springing to my newly healed eyes.

"A-Akito? Ha-Hatori?" I asked shyly. "Is that _really_ you?"

Akito gave a kind smile and moved toward me. "Yes, Kairi. It's me. And Hatori. Check her eyes!"

I looked at Akito and he winked at me behind Hatori's back. I held back a giggle. Hatori moved forward and did the routine doctor-eye-check-thing.

"Fully healed." He murmured. "It's a miracle. Now you might feel discomfort in brightly lit rooms, so if it gets too much, put your blindfold back on."

I nodded and listened carefully to his instructions. Finally when he was done I asked Akito if I could show the Sohma's at Shigure's house our secret and give Kairu her wings. He gave me permission, so I said my good-byes to Hatori and Akito and left to find Haru.

I found him standing next to the entrance gate, his arms crossed.

"Haru?" I asked as I approached him. "That's you right?"

"K-Kairi!" He stuttered, giving me a warm smile. "Your eyes! Are they completely healed?"

I nodded. "Yep. And I've got permission from Akito to tell you and the other guys at Shigure's house my secret."

"Well then," Haru gave me a smirk, holding out his arm for me. "Let's go back, shall we?"

Haru took me home and everyone ran up to us as we walked up the path to the house. Kairu was the first to reach me, and not even bothering to look at my completely healed eyes, threw herself at me.

"Kairi!" She screamed into my ear, much to my irritation. "Did he really do it? Did Akito heal you? Are you hurt? Why aren't you responding?"

"Because you haven't given me a chance to answer." I responded, annoyance completely visible on my face.

"Oops." She said sheepishly, pulling back.

As her eyes met mine, her normal smile seemed to drop off her face. None too gently (which was not how Kairu ever was), she grabbed my face and stared into my eyes. Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Tohru, and Shigure all looked over her shoulder to see what was the matter. Seeing the lack of concern on their all faces told me that whatever was bothering Kairu wasn't very important.

"Kairi..." Kairu said slowly. "Why are your eyes yellow?

What?

"They're yellow?" I asked calmly. "Ok. I've had weirder happen to me, so why are you freaking out?"

"They're yellow!" She blustered. "Before we came here they were just as blue as mine!"

"It's not that big of a deal Kairu." I told her. "It might have happened when Akito healed me."

"Ah, yes." Kairu said slowly, her eye's narrowing. "And pray tell, what is this big secret you said you'd tell us about?"

I grinned at her like the cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Oh don't worry." I said, still grinning like a maniac. "I'll show you in a second. But first, all of you promise me that you won't freak out and run away like I'm some kind of monster."

I could sense some discomfort coming from Kyo at the term 'monster'. Whoops. Everyone chanted that they wouldn't.

"You didn't get a piercing or a tattoo, did you?" Kairu asked suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes, which they could now see. "No, but there wouldn't be anything wrong if I did. It's cool."

"No! It's-" Kairu started, but was interrupted by Kyo.

"Get on with it!" Kyo finally shouted, getting annoyed with all the distractions.

I rolled my eyes again and grinned. "Alright, Mr. Prissy. Everyone take about five steps back."

They did as I asked until they were a good few feet away from me. I shut my eyes, losing my grin. This was my shining moment. Suddenly a voice started whispering in the back of my head about how this wasn't a good idea and that they would reject me. Shaking my head, I quickly pulled out my wings before I could get cold feet.

Someone screamed. I quickly reopened my eyes and saw varying faces of shock.

Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Shigure, Momiji, Haru, and Kairu were staring at me in varying degrees of shock.

"Tadaaa!" I sang awkwardly as they all gawked.

"So, what, you're and angel or something?" Kyo asked.

"Bingo."

"And Akito is one too? That's how you knew right?"

"Yep. And Kairu is one also."

This woke her up. "No way! Really? That's so cool! I want to be one!"

I shrugged. "Alright. Akito taught me how to pull out your wings, so if you want I can do it now."

Kairu leapt on me and hugged the breath out of my lungs. "Yes!"

I told her how to be positioned and everything that Akito had taught me. I worked pulling her wings out for a few minutes, and then-

Poof.

Snow-white wings popped out of her back. I didn't manage to dodge them, so they hit me right in the face. Kairu, not used to her wings, fell flat on her face.

It must have been a funny sight, because everyone else started howling with laughter.

"Very funny." I said sarcastically. "We'll see how you like being tossed on your face."

And with that, Kairu and I sprang up and started chasing those closest to us.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few weeks passed before anything exciting happened next. Ayame had visited and put Yuki in a fowl mood for some time before Ayame finally left. Then, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and her friends went to visit Tohru's mother's grave. We were invited to go, but respectfully declined, realizing that this was something they had to do to remember Mrs. Honda.

Things were okay, but of course that couldn't continue for long.

It was raining that day. I had just beaten the rain when I got back to Shigure's house and, for once, it was just myself. The others all had something that they had to do after school, so I just walked back to the house.

I trudged up the stairs slowly as the rain pelted the rooftop. Shigure hadn't met me at the door, so I could only assume that his editor was holding him hostage. I didn't bother looking for him, instead climbing up more stairs to the room I shared with Kairu.

I tried to stifle my scream as I entered the room.

Bloody, decapitated birds littered the room. Blood stained the sheets, floors, and walls, making it look as if a civil war had happened recently. A message was written in blood on the wall beside my bed.

_The three of us are going to play a fun little game. It's called hide and seek. I'm going to hide in a world and you two are going to have to find me. If I win, I'm going to kill you. If you two somehow find me, I'll let you live out the rest of your pathetic little lives. Tag. You're it._

I tried to clear my head and analyze what had happened before I freaked out.

The blood was still wet. Whoever had done this had done it recently, sometime between when Shigure had started working and when I had arrived home. The person was obviously Hunter. Who else would want me dead? In this world, I was just a blind girl who had a miracle preformed and regained my sight. No one wanted me dead, as far as I knew, but Hunter.

I had no idea what to do with this information, but I did know that I had to get rid of everything before Kairu and the others got back from school. The guys would have an aneurism if they walked into this. They'd never let me leave their sights.

No. They couldn't know.

I stripped all the bloody sheets from the bed and threw them into a corner to burn later. The bird bodies, I carefully placed into a large shoebox and set aside to bury. Then I went to the bathroom, got cleaning supplies, and scrubbed all the blood from sight.

Now that the evidence was gone, I needed to talk to Akito.

I went downstairs where Shigure was now sitting in the living room. "Ah! Kairi! I didn't know you had already gotten home, good thing you beat the rain."

"Shigure," I said in the most serious voice I could. "I need a phone to contact Akito. Now."

Shigure must have sensed the urgency because he didn't ask any questions, but gave me a look that meant I would explain later as he handed me the already ringing phone.

"Hello Shigure."

"He's found me Akito."

Akito didn't respond for a long second. "What did he do?"

"Killed a bunch of birds, spread the blood throughout the room I share with my sister and Tohru, and told me that Kairu and I were going to play a game with him. I've gotten rid of most of the evidence, but I don't know what to do next." I told him, fighting off tears.

Akito was silent again. "Tell me what the message said."

I recited the message that was now forever engraved in my brain.

"Hmm." Akito sighed. "I'm afraid there's not much I can do. He knows how to play his games. If you refuse to play, he will kill everyone you've ever gotten close to, even in your home world. If you play and lose, you and Kairu could die." Akito's voice broke, and I remembered that we were the last of our kind.

"I'll just have to win then." I said with conviction I didn't feel.

Akito laughed. "Yes. I'm counting on you Kairi."

I said goodbye and gave the phone back to Shigure, who stared at me silently.

"Someone broke in and is after Kairu and me. We might not be here much longer. We're going to have to play his game. Now," I continued, looking out the window. "The rain has stopped and I'm going to destroy the last of the evidence. If anyone comes back, tell them that I'm on a walk to stretch my legs."

"Be safe." Shigure said carefully.

I nodded and walked upstairs, gathering the last of the blood and walking to the clearing Kairu and I had arrived in. I buried the birds deep into the soil so their bodies couldn't wash up during the next rain. Then I found a dry patch of ground and burnt the sheets. I watched the flames lick the sheets, turning them into black ashes before I headed back.

When I arrived back at the house, Haru was bandaging Tohru's hand. I looked into the corner and saw Kisa the Tiger sulking.

"Hello all," I said, bending down to look at Kisa. "Who is this? Another Sohma?"

"Yeah." Haru responded. "This is Kisa. She's run away from home."

"Is that why you're wet?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. By the time I had found her, she had transformed into a tiger. She was under too much stress."

"But I don't understand." Yuki muttered. "What happened? Why would she act this way all of a sudden?"

"She was being picked on." Haru almost growled.

My spine stiffened and my jaw set rigidly.

Suddenly Kisa appeared out of nowhere and bit Haru on his arm.

"That. Hurts." Haru growled lowly, his voice quivering slightly. "What is it? Are you angry now? You think I should just mind my own business, is that it? You made this my business. Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? Or your mother? Do you know she's still out there looking for you right now?"

Kisa released Haru's arm and ran out the door. I quickly got up and followed her while Tohru started freaking out about Haru's arm or following Kisa.

"Kisa!" I yelled as I walked around the garden. "Kisa!"

I saw orange and black stripes near the fence, so I quietly walked up to her and sat down.

"There you are." I said, trying not to scare her. "You had us all worried."

Suddenly, Kisa spun around and bit my arm. I didn't do anything, but stare at her.

"That's ok." I told her. "I've been hurt worse before. But you should really come back to the house with me. We've all been worried."

Kisa's mom fell to her knees next to me and I stiffened.

"Kisa." She breathed. "Kisa, its ok. Mother is here now. Shigure was good enough to call me. To tell me where I might find you. Tell me, Kisa, why are you doing this? Why do you want to do nothing but cause trouble for those around you? What were you thinking? Do you enjoy hurting me like this? Why? Why didn't you tell me the other kids were picking on you? Why did you run away from home? Why won't you say anything? I'm tired Kisa, I've had it."

"That's harsh, don't you think?" I interjected, passively glaring at Kisa's mother. "She's a kid. She doesn't want to seem weak to you or the rest of her family. I've been bullied before. You think it's easy to come out to others and tell them that someone is picking on you? You know what happens to the kids that do come out? They're labeled as tattletales and ostracized. Stop having your little pity party. Not everything is about you. Kisa didn't want to disappoint you. How do you think it feels to tell someone that you're not strong enough to stand up for yourself? She was afraid. Not of the other kids, but of you and the fear that you would hate her."

Suddenly Kisa transformed back, but instead of going to her mother, she ran to me and hugged me. I hugged her back with all my might, so that she wouldn't feel in the least bit rejected.

"I think you need a break." I said, staring hard at Kisa's mother.

She nodded. "Take good care of Kisa for me, please?"

I nodded. "Of course."

Three days later, and Kisa hadn't left my side for more than 3 seconds. She was like my own little puppy dog. We played games together, sat by one another, and she even slept in my bed with me.

"You're so cute." I told her as she accidently bumped into me. "I love you so much."

"Hey!" Kyo yelled from on top of the roof. "Isn't your night to make dinner?

"That's right, it is. What do you want for dinner, Kisa?" I asked nonchalantly.

She looked as if she wanted to tell me, but couldn't quite get the words out of her mouth. She turned her head ashamed, and I drew her into a tight hug.

"It's ok," I told her, ruffling her hair slightly. "Take as much time as you need to get those pesky words out. I have an idea, you write your favorite two foods at the top of this paper and then we'll play a game I was taught as a child."

She wrote the three and then looked at me expectantly. "Alright," I said, closing my eyes. "Eenie, Meenie, Minie, Moe, catch a tiger by her toe, if she hollers, let her go. My mother said to pick the very best one, and you are not it. The winner is: Stewed Leeks!"

Kyo groaned and I rolled my eyes, winking at Kisa.

Kisa grinned at me as we walked back into the house, hand in hand.

Kisa finally found her voice after a letter from her teacher and a talk from Yuki and Haru. She went back to school, and back to her mother and family. I hugged her with all my might before she left.

And now, I could concentrate on Hunter. I told Kairu about Hunter the next day, and we decided that we would fight Hunter to our very last breath. We couldn't let our new friends, our new family down; it would mean their death. And so, we started planning. We wrote personal letters to everyone who we had made friends with that knew our secret. I called Akito every other day to plan for our departure.

Now we just had to wait for Hunter's next move. What world would he be sending us to? One we would know?

Two weeks after Kisa left, we received Hunter's clue. Everyone had woken up, normal as always, and gotten ready for school. As we walked out of the front door, everyone stopped. The field in front of the house was burning. Everyone quickly got water to put out the flames.

Once the flames had been sufficiently put out, we all stood back and looked at the burns in Shigure's yard.

"Who would do something like this?" Tohru murmured.

"Hey guys," Kyo yelled, looking at the burns closely. "Do any of you recognize these symbols?"

Kairu and I warily glanced in each other's direction. Had Hunter made his move?

Sure enough, as I looked at the symbol burned into the grass, it was Hunter's next move. The symbols were actually the crests from Avatar: The Last Airbender. That was Hunter's next world. It was time for us to go now.

I stared sadly at my friends, knowing that this would be the last time I would see them for maybe a long time. Shigure must have known what this meant, because his eyes teamed with tears as he gazed at us sadly.

Kairu and I nodded respectfully and turned back into the house. We collected our things from our room and the letters we had written. Shigure met us on the stairs.

"Will you come back and see us?" He asked.

We both hugged him. "Every chance we get."

"Good luck in the next world. I'll take you to Akito now and give your letters to everyone once you're gone."

"Thank you," I said, holding back my own tears. "I don't think I could leave if they all ganged up on me."

"Me neither." Kairu added.

The ride to the Sohma family residence felt eons longer than it actually was. Hatori met us at the gate with a solemn face.

"I wanted to thank you before you left." He said to me. "Akito was so bitter and angry before you came. Now he makes our lives happier. Please come back whenever you need to. You will always be welcome in the Sohma family."

I nodded and pushed through to see Akito.

"It's time."

"I know. We'll be careful."

Akito smiled. "Of that I have no doubt. You are an amazing girl, Kairi Masters. You and your sister will go very far. You will both survive this and restore order. I am sure of it. Which world are you traveling to?"

"One where people can bend the elements."

"Ahh!" Akito smiled. "To the Avatar's world. I went once and made a friend. Prince Iroh."

I smiled at Akito. "I have a feeling that we will meet each other. Would you like to send a letter before we leave?"

Akito's eyes shone brightly. "Would you? I never got to tell him I would never be able to come back and see him."

Kairu and I listened to Akito explain how to travel worlds and the things we should know about the Avatar's world as angels while he wrote his letter. When he finished, He handed me the letter, sealed with the Sohma crest.

"Good luck to you both. I hope to see you soon."

I hugged Akito while Kairu stood behind me awkwardly. "Me too. I'll miss you."

"Use the yard here to travel."

We walked outside into the yard while Akito watched from the doorway, a sad look on his face. He raised his hand in farewell as we drew out our wings and a black hole appeared over our heads. We leapt into the hole and were suddenly standing at a road leading to a deserted village.

This was in season two, the one where everyone fights Azula until Iroh is hurt.

"I'm going with Iroh and Zuko," I told Kairu. "And you should go with the gang. We need to be on both sides."

Kairu nodded her head in agreement and we hugged each other tightly. We both set out on the path, very much aware that this might be the last time we saw each other in a very long time.

But we were ready.

To Be Continued in The Element's Angel...

Which will be posted at a latter date...


	8. Update

The first chapter of The Angel Files: The Element's Angel is up!

Enjoy!

:3


End file.
